oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hide and Sick
}} Hide and Sick is the second episode of Season 2, and was remade as the eighteenth episode for Season 6 under the title Bless You Oggy!. Plot Another day in Oggy's house, With coffee brewing, Jack enjoys his time reading the newspaper. Suddenly, Jack hears a sound of a serious sneeze. Oggy walks in with a serious cold he had last night. Oggy sniffles, but is not able to due to the nasal cavity that is dripping from his nose. The two cats greet, but after that, he sneezed tremendously on Jack, with the newspaper covering Jack's face. The Cockroaches give an applause for Oggy's sneezing performance, but as Oggy is about to sneeze again, Jack covers his nose with a glass. Later, the Cockroaches laugh as the house jumped by Oggy's big sneeze. The cockroaches watch again on what is happening. Oggy's feeling very bad today due to the cold that he had last night. As soon as Jack inserts a thermometer in Oggy's right nose, the thermometer reads that he is seriously in a very bad condition. Must be over 50° Celsius in influenza. Unfortunately, the temperature is so cold, the thermometer explodes which darkened Jack's face. Oggy sneezes again in front of Jack's face, and the cockroaches laugh. Oggy changes position and Jack wants Oggy to stay calm. Jack went to the pharmacy store to get Oggy a flu shot. With his full fear of needles, like the ones they used for blood extraction, Oggy then dances around his sick bed, pretending he isn’t sick, even though with a sick nose. Oggy then sneezes in front of Jack, causing him to fly out of the window and into Bob’s house compound. Jack landed into a bowl of Bob’s dog food, and quickly escapes until he ran into Bob. He noticed a syringe poked in his butt. Jack later gets beaten up by Bob. With the small one gone, he later returned to the pharmacy store to get a bigger syringe. He later returned to the house, but Oggy is nowhere to be seen in his sickbed. Oggy is now playing Hide and Sick kind of game. He then searched the living room, the toilet, the kitchen and even the stairway until he noticed the carpet is blue and it has Oggy’s nose. Seems like Oggy went into disguise. The cockroaches pointed to the red nose, meaning that is Oggy’s nose. Jack then plucks it, which makes the cockroaches laugh. Joey then kicks Oggy’s nose, causing Oggy to sneeze, launching Jack away. Bob notices the syringe poked into his butt again while he was reading a magazine. Jack later returned to the pharmacy store, shoved into the syringe. Then, Jack came back with an even bigger syringe. Oggy acted fast and painted himself to blend in with the wall paper behind so that Jack could not see him. The cockroaches revealed Oggy to Jack by rolling a long rectangular white paper in between the wallpaper and Oggy. Then, Jack prepared the syringe but Oggy immediately ran away to another room, where he was camouflaged again and slowly sliding from sides until his head was revealed from the clear window. Jack laughed and threw the syringe at Oggy who sneezed it back at Jack, who fled quickly and jumped on Bob to avoid the flying syringe which struck Bob in the butt again. Jack got another beating from Bob and returned to the pharmacy store again. Oggy ran away from Jack who had a bazooka filled with medical syringes. The cockroaches led Jack to the aquarium tank where they pointed out that fish which has the same colors as Oggy. Jack proceeds to give "Oggy" fish an injection. But then, the real Oggy, the cat, skedaddles by, much to confusion of Jack and the cockroaches. The blue fish was not happy and Jack received the fourth beating while the cockroaches laughed out loud. At the tall lamp in the living room where Oggy was hiding and sneezing, he saw a silhouette of Jack holding another large syringe. Oggy was about to sneeze while Jack almost reached Oggy. Oggy was able to suppress the sneeze for a short while and threw his nose out the window. It landed next to Bob and sneezed loudly, shocking Bob. Bob picked Oggy's nose out of curiosity. Jack patted Bob who Jack thought he was Oggy because he could not see and plucked Bob with the syringe. Bob yelled in pain and punched Jack to the exterior wall, positioned above Oggy and the cockroaches. Later, it was Jack's turn to give a sneeze. Oggy, who was recovered, came and brought a medic bag. Inside it, was a large suppository containing drugs from a similar drug pill called Solmux. With that happened to his pal, he acted the same way as Oggy did. That did not fool Oggy, who prepared to give this aid to Jack who pushed it away. Then, there were three more suppositories which the cockroaches had too, trying to cure Jack while laughing as the cartoon ends. Gallery IMG_20190722_195847.jpg IMG_20190722_195901.jpg Bless You Oggy! 1.png Bless You Oggy! 2.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)